


All

by aneighthdomain



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneighthdomain/pseuds/aneighthdomain
Summary: She was so near the end of what she had left.  Even with the efforts of the Jedi past, she was still just one woman.  Still alone.And yet...Rey gasped.  A warmth, a strength, a hand slipped into hers.  “And I...I’m all the Jedi.”
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	All

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Reylo Fix It Fic~! I really wanted this to be my first Reylo fic because I knew it was going to be short and I knew it was going to make me super happy to see what I had predicted while watching the movie actually happen. I hope it makes you all happy, too~!

Ben was gone. He had been here, he had been with her, and now he was gone. And she was alone.

Rey rolled fully onto her back, looking up to the sky. Far above her were...her friends. More than her friends. Everyone in the galaxy that could help, that wanted to help, who wanted to see the end of this. They knew they needed to be here and end it together. All of them were...falling.

The lightning that flowed from Palpatine in a long, continuous strike shot up like the trunk of a tree. The branches glowed in steady bursts of light and power as it tangled up in each ship. Each ship that came here to end this.

And she was alone.

“Be with me,” she whispered.

Her eyes unfocused, no longer looking at her loved ones falling to obliteration. She reached past them, farther, to...anything. Anyone. Because she was alone.

“Be with me.”

And as she reached, she was caught up. Drawn up through the falling ships, threaded through the dragging lightning and up, beyond the atmosphere. There, filling her vision...was the night sky. A perfect, black field strewn with the bright stars of the galaxy. And from those stars came...

_These are your final steps, Rey. Rise, and take them._

There was a touch, no more than the flutter of feeling, just within her perception to feel it at her hand.

Another touch, _Rey._

Another, this one on the other hand. _Rey_

There...that touch to her forearm. _Rey_

The second touch to her hand grew stronger. _Bring back the balance, Rey, as I did._

A new touch came to her temple, near the corner of her eye. _The light. Find the light, Rey._

A touch came to her shoulder, stronger and firmer than the others. _Every Jedi who ever lived, lives in you._

The second touch, the one that was growing stronger as she could feel the strength slowly flowing into her. _The Force surrounds you, Rey._

Another touch, and another and another....

_Let it guide you._

_Feel the Force flowing through you, Rey._

_Let it lift you._

From all the touches came a growing strength, one that she did not feel before this, one that made it seem that maybe...she...

Rey rolled, slowly, haltingly, coming fully onto her side.

_Rise, Rey._

And she threw her other arm over herself, slapping her hand down on the stone under her.

_We stand behind you, Rey._

_Rey._

_Rise in the Force, Rey._

She used her hand to brace herself as she slowly dragged her body around, twisting until her knee hit the stone behind her hand.

_In the heart of a Jedi lies her strength._

Grunting and gasping, she twisted again so that her shoulders came up, both hands shaking but strengthening, holding her so she was able to get the other knee under her.

_Rise._

_Rise._

And she did, pushing herself up with hands and arms that were becoming steadier from moment to moment as the Jedi joined her. Arms holding her while she slid up first one foot under her carriage, then the other. Bringing her center of gravity close to her feet, she pushed off on her hands, and panting she rose, rising until she stood on both feet, firm in their foundations. As she was firm in the foundations of the Jedi and the Force flowing through her.

And then there, close to her, bolstering her and holding her all at once; a voice full of surety, and strength, and pride. _Rey, the Force will be with you. Always._

As the strength continued to grow in her, she reached through the Force itself, reaching for her weapon. As it slammed into her hand, she thought she heard....

_Both of you._

But there was no time to think about it. Palpatine’s lightning no longer formed from his fingers, though her brief glance up showed it was still working on the ships. Rey’s breaths came out of her in heaving, gasping pants. She was trying to drag in the air she needed to work through the pain, the suction of life from before, and the sudden resurgence of power flowing back into her. She was tired, weary. Her body wasn’t going to be able to take much more abuse. The other Jedi could fill her with energy, but she still needed her body to focus it.

And in that moment, when Palpatine’s gaze met hers and he stood, sneering at her with his glowing gold eyes; it was then that she realized she was still alone. Yes. The Jedi were with her...but they were all dead. And soon, so would she. And that was alright. This was her role to play to save the galaxy, and dying wasn’t really all that bad in seeing a free galaxy accomplished.

She just wished she didn’t have to do it alone.

“Let your death be the final word in the story of the rebellion,” the Sith said. 

His voice was like gravel, rolling out on the stone they stood on. The hard, hollow clacking of stone on stone. It hit her in the gut, as did his words, but she could still feel the Jedi with her, still feel the force holding her up, readying her for the blow to come.

As Palpatine’s hands came up, there was a trill in her stomach, almost a punch of anxiety and she thrust her weapon up, shoving the bright blade into the path of lightning between Palpatine and herself. She felt her shoulders shrug up, the effort of holding against the significance of the Sith’s power forcing her to make a smaller target of herself. She felt the muscles of her face tense with the rest of her body as she leaned into the impasse of wills, though she groaned with the effort to withstand it.

In a flash of intuition Rey knew when the ships were freed from the electric tendrils of Palapaine’s will. This was it. This was the time for her to play her role. She needed to end Palpatine, even as the rebels above ended the battle ships. For them to do their part, she needed to do hers.

Galvanized, Rey pulled all of her thoughts back to where she was, and what she needed to do. Her focus narrowed down to the column of lightning that flowed between them. Palpatine sent wave after wave of just increments more powerful crackling fire at her, trying to overpower her. With each wave, Rey grunted, holding steady, leaning her body into each one.

“You are nothing,” the old man ground out, and was there a hint of...concern? “A scavenger girl is no match for the power in me.”

Perhaps she was imagining it, but she took strength in the thought that he was worried and she strained, waiting for the right, most precise moment. She grunted and panted, using the force to hold her up in as much to push her will into the saber in her hand.

Here. This was the moment. As Palpatine spoke again, she slid her hand behind her back, palm up and open, waiting, just as the Force prompted her to.

“I am all the Sith.”

He sent one last burst at her and she nearly lost herself. She was so near the end of what she had left. Even with the efforts of the Jedi past, she was still just one woman. Still alone.

And yet...

Rey gasped. A warmth, a strength, a hand slipped into hers. “And I...” she gasped again, panting hard with effort, but also a renewal that none of the other Jedi alone or combined could have given her. The hand in hers tightened, fingers lacing with hers. “I’m all the Jedi.”

With a grunt, Ben stepped to the side of her and slammed his saber across Rey’s, the conjunction coming at the point Palpatine’s lighting hit their sabers. The hands that were clasped slid around Rey’s middle and she leaned back into Ben, taking the strength of body he offered.

Palpatine groaned and tried to send more at them. But they were a dyad in the Force. Together they were more powerful than Palpaine. Together, they were more powerful than the Sith. As one, they sent their will through their sabers, through the Force and pushed back the power Palpatine sent at them. The excess of power lashed him, disintegrating the newly reformed flesh of his brow. Bits and pieces fell from his face like scraps of old, thin leather tumbling to the ground.

They sent another wave back at him and as the cracking and melting hit him again, a keening wail emitted from Palpatine’s throat. A throat that was slowly skinning itself through the direct influence of his own Force power returning to him in greater capacity than he could internalize.

With one last blending of wills Ben and Rey sent the final strike at Palpatine, his very essence dematerializing in a flash of lightning that spread out all over the complex. Ben tightened his arm around her as stone exploded around them. The monolithic statues began to crumble, the rubble falling in all directions. Some of it flew into the risers full of Sith crashing and tumbling, and then they were just...gone. In the middle of the settling dust stood Rey and Ben. Together.

Still holding each other, the two of them dropped to the ground, landing roughly but unwilling the part. They both look up at the sky above them, watching as the legions of death ships began to nosedive to the earth they had risen from. The little ships zoomed around and around, doing little tricks and acrobatic flights of fancy through the air in celebration. They both smiled, laughing softly so their bodies shook against each other.

“We did it,” she said softly.

“Yeah. We did.”

Rey tilted her head back, leaning into his shoulder so she could look up at him. Ben turned, tilting his so that he could look into her face.

“Thanks for taking my hand, Ben,” she said softly.

He smiled. It was pure, and joyous, and beautiful and Rey loved it. She reached up, pulling his neck toward her while she tilted her chin and their lips touched. She felt Ben’s inhale and smiled more against his mouth. It was a soft kiss, one where she waited, letting him take the pace. 

He parted his lips and exhaled, licking lightly at the seam of her lips and she parted as well. Ben wrapped his arms more securely around her, pulling her more firmly against him as the very tip of his tongue swept into her mouth. Rey sighed and parted her lips farther, welcoming him into her mouth. Ben accepted the invitation and the tiny sweep before was eclipsed by the full sweep and slide of his tongue against hers now.

Rey’s hand tangled in the hair at the back of his neck and she just held onto him. In as much as he held on to her. And as their mouths melded, so did their minds and they knew that from now until the end, they were going to be together.


End file.
